


When The Rain Has Gone

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, Romance, Tumblr request, assassins creed syndicate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: Jacob finds out that your father has upset you to the point of tears, and he isn’t happy about it. Written for and requested by one of my Tumblr followers.





	When The Rain Has Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to my going into my drabble collection, but since it's falling just short of 1k words I thought it might be better as a stand alone fic. Enjoy <3

Rain in London wasn't entirely unexpected, neither was loud raised voices in lower class areas. But in a place such as Westminster, it was almost unheard of.

When you had arrived home from afternoon tea with friends, you stumbled into your father who was waiting at the front door with his arms crossed and foot tapping. Giving you a pointed glare, he directed you inside with a point of his finger and slammed the door behind him. The house fell silent for a while until a loud shout startled passers by on the street who turned to look with curiosity, just in time to see you run from your house and down the street with tears running down your face. As you ran, you heard your name being shouted along with, “come back here this instant.” Ignoring your fathers shouts, you fell back against the wall of the alley you found yourself in and tried to stop yourself from crying. You managed to slow your heavy breathing down while thinking about the tense conversation you had with your father.

Exactly a year ago, you had started a relationship with the leader of the Rooks Jacob Frye. You had decided with his agreement that you should keep the relationship quiet, at least until you had managed to convince your father that he was a good person with the money and means to live life comfortably. You didn't exactly know how he managed to find out about what was happening, but you recalled the words neighbour and Lambeth being mentioned.

“Miss (Y/N)?”

You looked up with tears still running down your face, to see a Rook you were friends with standing in front of you with an expression of concern on his face. He moved forward and took your hand to help you up while holding you steady. It was only when he placed his green jacket over your shoulders, that you realised that you were soaking wet and still stood in pouring rain which was getting heavier.

“Are you alright? Why are you out here in the rain?” he asked. 

“My father.. He found out about...” you trailed off as you started to shiver. “Can you take me to Jacob? I need to speak to him.”

The Rook nodded and helped you walk to a waiting green carriage, where you climbed in and sat quietly as the horses started up a slow trot towards their destination. After a few minutes had passed, the carriage came to a stop outside of Buckingham palace just left of the huge gates. Taking a quick glance out of the window, you saw your friend walk up the gates just as Jacob and Evie happened to make their way through them. He tipped his cap respectfully to Evie then turned to her brother, and exchanged a few words with him. You watched the twins faces change into identical expressions of irritation, but this changed into sympathy as they looked to you. Jacob then said a few words in reply, and made his way toward the carriage with Evie following behind him. 

“Jacob, I...” you began as he settled down beside you while Evie sat opposite you both. He held a hand up which stopped you from speaking.

“I think I know what has upset you, but lets leave it until we're somewhere a little warmer shall we?” 

You nodded quietly and moved closer to him when he had put an arm around you while he told your friend where to take you all. Arriving at your destination which just happened to be one of Jacob's favourite pubs in Westminster, he climbed out and offered his hand to you as you followed him. He then turned to Evie who had followed you both, and spoke to her in a low voice for a few seconds. She nodded without speaking a word, laid her hand on your shoulder with a sympathetic smile and walked away while pulling her hood over her hair. As you watched her walk away, you felt Jacob gently take your arm and lead you inside to sit you down in a booth towards the back of the pub. He then ordered two whiskies from the bartender, and requested that you drink yours while you told him what had happened. For just under ten minutes Jacob listened to you talk, and wiped away a few more tears that fell from your eyes. Once you had stopped speaking, he let out a low “hm” as he thought.

“I'll just have to go and have a chat with your father then,” Jacob announced as he stood up. Feeling panicked you rose from your seat, and followed him as he made his way outside.

“But Jacob! He won't like you being with me, he thinks you aren't good enough...”

He turned around with a look on his face you could only describe as cold, while his hazel eyes softened slightly as he faced you.

“Frankly my dear I don't give a damn what he thinks, I won't loose the woman I love to someone like him. I'll see you later.”

Jacob pressed a kiss to your forehead and walked away, leaving you standing speechless in the entrance to the pub. He paused in his steps only for a few moments, asking a few passing Rooks to look after you until you felt ready to go home. An hour later you finally decided to return home, and walking into the living room you came across your father who looked pale faced and terrified. He quickly apologised and said in a shaky voice that you were free to marry who you wanted to. 

“Just what did you say to him Jacob?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave what Jacob has said to the father to your own imagination :)


End file.
